


How The Truth Hurts

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'm Pretty Sure This has OCC, M/M, Mexican! Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: "...he was slapped by the reality that all of the team was fooled, that one of their teammates and friends was a liar and that his lover was a traitor.     Because Keith was a Galra..."





	

   “Well done, my son.”

 

   He could still hear their voices from between the chaos and destruction, the scraping of metal and sound of laser guns doing just enough to muffle the calm conversation between Zarkon and _Ke_ \- _the_ **_Galra prince_ ** , prince that was discovered just an hour or so prior to that moment. He let out a tired huff, leaning over himself to avoid the attack of one of the soldiers, getting up in a quick movement to hit him straight on the jaw, shooting him down soon after.

 

   “It was my responsibility, father.”

 

    Lance greeted his teeth and gripped his weapon a little harder, getting off another enemy, it was so rude of their part to just ignore the _three_ paladins that were fighting against the _fuckingly unfair number of troops_ , without any kind of help, the lions inaccessible for the moment.

    Of course they were, with the green containing princess Allura and her pilot Pidge, and the yellow being controlled by his former pilot _Coran_ (Lance should really need to sit down to think over all the things that occurred that night, ‘cause damn it, it was too much) being driven away while dragging along other two (the Red and Black, being more specific, considering that leaving those two behind was _not_ an option, with the side both of their chosen ones belonged, and all), Blue was the only available option, but the whole purpose of Hunk, Shiro and Lance being left behind was to make time so the rest of the crew was able to get as far away as possible. So for the moment she was out of question too.

   “Joder” the tan boy hissed when one of the blast hit him on the arm.

 

   “And you fulfilled it perfectly.” Zarkon replied proudly, then he was silent for a moment and finally added “Would you like to choose a reward for your actions?”

 

   The blue paladin panted and charged his gun, moving backwards in an attempt to make distance between him and the seemingly never-ending pile of enemies, just a second or two later he gasped when his back collided against another body, he tensed up and turned around quickly, relaxing a moment later when he saw that it was the heaving form of his captain, Shiro, with his brows furrowed in concentration and his body moving fluently while eliminating Galras; he let out a sigh and turned around ready to back-up the japanese man. A side glance to his left showed him that Hunk was approaching them in swift motions, Lance smiled and concentrated on his own task.

 

   “I thank and accept the offer to heart” Keith conceded with a nod, the petition dancing on his lips in the waiting of being realized, a flick of his yellow eyes towards the fighting paladins proving his eagerness.

   “Whatever you wish for, it will be given.” the change of focus on his child didn’t pass unnoticed.

 

   Lance felt the sudden attention, but didn’t dare to turn his head around, to caught up in defending his partners and himself; and to inside of denial to turn and get punched so _forcefully_ by the obvious reality. The mexican knew, pretty clearly, that seeing _him_ that _way,_ in his _true_ form, with the purple fur, strong build and yellow piercing eyes, will make the guilt that was nagging on his insides something so much more _intense,_ that he will be crawling and crying on the floor, the way he wanted to do when the betrayal was prove apparent just a few hours ago.

 _It was all so sudden, unexpected for sure,_ **_him_ ** _and Lance went to sleep together the way they tended to do since they got together, comfortable in each other arms, a few hours into sleep and chill, and suddenly he woke up for the movement of the body next to him. Lance looked up, still with sleep on his system, the other one was putting his usual clothes on, and that surely told him something was up._

     _‘Where are you going?’ he questioned, rubbing one of his eyes._

_‘Bathroom’ was the simple answer, Lance felt the need to ask for the change of clothes but his boyfriend was next to him a second later, kissing his forehead and making him blush the slightest bit ‘Go back to sleep, dork.’_

_‘Mm, jackass’ he called with a goofy smile but lay back down._

_20 minutes later and Hunk irrupted in his room, the security systems and shields were torn down and they were being attacked, in addition the boy with the violet eyes was nowhere to be found._

_Some time after, when they got together and formed the plan they put into action, Lance had his heart on a string for the destiny of the Kogane boy, when his friends and him finally found his ‘lost’ companion. But_ **_he_ ** _was nothing like before._

 

   Maybe if Lance has suspected a little bit more, he should have been able to stop this whole bullshit for happening, but no, he was played like a fool and now his friends (and the rest of the universe) were going to pay the price for his naivety. He felt the need to wail in an attempt to show his own frustration, pain and tiredness.

   Everything, however, came to a halt when the room just became too calm and quiet, Lance finally fell in count that he probably lost the answer that **_he_ ** gave, to caught up in his own memories and remorse. Back into the actual situation, being kept and keeping secure, ragged breathings and desperation as the main sharings between all of the lion fighters; the latino boy became aware of all the looks that were over him, he tensed up and the figures of Hunk and Shiro did the same, the words of the **_prince_ ** floating over all of them. Zarkon was the one to break the gloom silence.

 

    “Bring the Blue Paladin, _alive.”_

 

    Hell break loose all over again, all of the soldiers ready to take the orders into fulfillment or die trying.

   “Lance,” Shiro called for him slowly, getting into a battle stance once more, the mentioned just managed to let out a strangled noise “Run!”

   And he did, but got a hold of Hunk and Shiro all the same, he refused to let any of the two behind. And he was sure neither felt to akin of that idea, he was proved right when they didn’t refuse or stop the moment they started to move. The hawaiian and mexican were shooting down anything that was remotely on their way, and the japanese male provided protection on the back; they leapt out and leaved the main room behind, advancing through corridors and straining to the very end.

 

   The young Galra directed his gaze to his father, silently asking for permission to catch his price, the emperor just gave a nod of confirmation and he was off, shouting orders to a group of soldiers.

 

   “Where do we go?” Hunk called with his voice tained in distress.

   “To the hangar, so Lance can get us out of _here”_ Shiro responded, with the confidence the other two lacked.

   Without knowing what else to do, the mentioned just nodded and formed a reassuring smile for his companions. He can do that, he was actually relieved to hear that they could finally go with his lion, her presence soothing to his growing desperation, they were on the way to their security and protection.

   The shots started the moment they rounded a corner, but it was not surprising they were getting chased, they fought back as well as their runaway position allowed, and it seemed to be working out on their favor, in consideration of how they were obviously weaker and slower than the other specie (Shiro was the exception, though). Their destination was getting nearer by second and Lance have the audacity of letting out a sigh of relief, they were going to make it. The entrance to his lion waiting place opened in a second, and a pained yelp was heard the next.

   Shiro fell heavily for the blast that reached him right in the back, the two teens shocked and horrified by seeing their leader hurt, both were quickly into scrambling to his aid, Hunk supporting his weight so he was able to stand and Lance shooting the entering Galras.

    “¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuántos imbéciles de estos trajeron!?” the latino roared, knowing well that no one could really understand him, he turned around to see the slumped figure of the older male and how his other friend could barely help him stand “L-let’s move back! We just need to reach Blue and we will be fine!”

   “Leave me,” the gravel voice resounded with a gasp “I’m just slowing you down.”

   Lance almost lost the grip over his weapon, but continued firing with twice the speed, _how those Shiro dared to suggest that?_ It didn’t matter how true it was, with the little progress they have made on their way towards the lion and how the tan teen just could deal with a certain amount of soldiers by himself, he still _refused_ to let anyone behind, to let them down to suffer. They deserved better, even when Lance himself didn’t.

    “Lance” Hunk pronounced sternly, the terrified expression getting stronger. Lance wanted to give the bigger boy a reason to recover that simple smile that suited him, to make a silly remark so the tension evaporated with a laugh, but his apprehension and neglect was doing nothing else that consume him for the moment.

    “Move” he felt himself choke over the plea that was disguised as an order, they couldn’t give up yet, there was still hope.

    He _refused_ to think there wasn’t.

    “We aren’t going to make it…” the hawaiian hissed, barely managing steps with the added weight.

   “Yes, we are!” the mexican barked, too close to being overwhelmed by his own pessimistic thoughts “Don’t you dare think otherwise!”

   ‘ _We have to’_ he almost sobbed.

   “But it’s the truth.” and he wanted to retore, _heavens_ knew he wanted, but that wasn’t the voice of Hunk or Shiro, and acknowledging the owner of it would be to much right now. Looking directly towards the imposing figure that was strolling from between the troops, would be enough to crush him.

   At the moment, Lance just wanted to turn around and drag the other two paladins with him, get in Blue and fly on to _the fucking oblivion_ , all with the purpose of erasing the smug look that **_him_ ** , should be using right now (like every time **_he_ ** discussed with the mexican, while knowing **_he_ ** was right on the first place).

   “Just accept it, _Lance.”_  and that got him to look towards the owner of the voice, with sudden anger topping the other pessimistic feelings.

    But the anger was short lived, once his gaze landed over the now taller figure and the knot on his throat became tighter, attempting to make him choke. Avoiding the truth was now an impossible task because he was slapped by the reality that all of the team was fooled, that one of _their_ teammates and friends was a liar and that his lover was a traitor.

 

    Because _Keith_ was a Galra.

 

    Lance verily contained the sobs that assaulted him “Shut up!” he rasped instead.

   “I almost forgot you hated to have the obvious pointed out” _Keith_ snorted ( _like so many times before,_ and Lance felt a little bit more torn up), continuing his approach.

    “I said shut up! And stay back, or I will shoot!” and to put more emphasis on his words, Lance pointed the gun towards the _prince_ , every single body inside the room just paralyzed for the threat, and for the second time that day, the latino felt too much eyes over his person, but he tried to remain strong to be a serious danger that he was not. He was _terrified_.

   The soldiers took a step forward to prevent any harm to fall over their future leader, but they were stopped by a simple order.

   “Will you?” he questioned impassively “Excuse me if I think that’s just an empty warning, _sweetheart_.”

   Keith got the decency to seem shocked the moment a blast passed just a millimeter away from his face “ _Don’t_ treat me like a joke” the brown-haired male hissed with a harsh expression, tears finally making their way out “But, that’s what I am, _right_? A laughable joke with feelings that can be used for the play.” a sour expression took hold of his features “Did you still need to mock me about it? Wasn’t all the lies and the betrayal enough!?”

   “ _Lance_ …”

   His _ex,_ (because how else could Lance call him?) was wearing a troubled expression, like making love promises to someone a minute and then stab them on the back the next, wasn’t bad at all, then again, _Keith_ was a Galra and Galra were different from humans.

    Garlas were like _monsters_ waiting to tear you apart the moment you looked away. Did falling in love with a monster made you one too?

   Lance thought it did, because now everyone was going to pay for his own cause, for his selfishness and stupidness. The universe was probably directing highway to hell and it was all Lance fault.

   “E-es mi culpa, ¿cierto?”

   The floor received the shuddering body that was barely holding his weapon up, and Lance probably seemed idiotic, holding his rifle up when he was on his knees, with the air not even making it to his lungs, rocked by pitiful sobs that proved his regret and hurt with the situation. He felt so _stupid,_ crying like a child, he was supposed to be a brave warrior always ready to give his life up for the sake of the greater good. There wasn’t time to show weakness, not when managing his redemption and the security of the others was still there.

   He needed to be a man, without taking in count he was just a teen.

    “Lance” his ears fell down and his face got morphed into a frown, he took a step forward, the sudden sound, however, got the tan male to look towards his way with a fierce expression that was seemingly lessened by the tears that were flowing out of his eyes, and the way his figure shuddered by the contained sobs.

    “S-stop! Bastardo, I already proved that I’m not afraid to shoot!” Lance voice sounded raw for the crying, but he was once again grasping his rifle with steady hands. Keith stopped again and sharpened his features, why those the latino was acting so difficult?

   “Do you really think you scare me?” the Galra snarled and the human flinched slightly “You were never able to beat me, not even once, why will this occasion would be different?”

   “Because this time I’m not afraid of tearing your head off it’s place between your shoulders” there was a broken version of the typical cocky smile Lance used as the company for those sort of comments, it leave a sour taste in the mouths of the two paladins and the alien with the mullet.

   “Really?” the prince hardened his gaze and a moment later started to approach with speed the kneeled young man.

   The boy in question opened his eyes with surprise for the sudden movement but recovered quickly, starting to shoot against the nearing creature, most of the blast were dodged with ease and Lance was forced to stand up in shaky legs, changing into a defensive stance while opting to use his shield. Keith attacked up with a punch that send Lance stumbling back for the force of the impact, the human huffed and charged back with all the force he was able to manage; impacts were sent between the two for a while, the alien barely shaken by the exchange, and the boy doubled over for the tiring actions.

   In the end, Lance concentration was taken away by the calls of pain gave by his two teammates, startled he looked around to see how the other two paladins were being forced into submission by a large group of soldiers, he let out a surprised yelp and was getting ready to aid the humans when he got taken down by the body of his opponent.

   “Get off!” Lance shouted more in desperation than real anger tossing and turning like a wild animal, trying to break free so he could help his _terrified_ companions.

   Keith remained impassive, eyeing in disinterest the caught figures of Hunk and Shiro, bound tightly and under the constant point of a gun. It seemed that they recovered the champion and they were getting a new experiment subject for the druids, Zarkon will be pleased.

   Lance wailed in frustration, strength leaving him slowly, he heaved strongly maybe to near to hyperventilating, another glance towards the shaken figure of Hunk and how Shiro was a second away from passing out (catatonic, probably succumbing to the traumatic memories of his time with Galras). The mexican hiccuped and turned away, defeated and in different types of pain “Let them go” he pleaded weakly, his crying starting anew.

    Keith sighed like he was actually sorry for denying his petition “I can’t do that…”

   Lance scoffed “Of course you can, you’re their prince!” and he spatted the title like it burned him to say it, and it kinda did.

   “But father was really clear with his orders, ‘capture as many paladins as possible, kill them if it’s just extremely necessary.’” the prince announced slowly, like he was explaining things to a child, then he moved a clawed hand to the tears streaked cheeks and touched slowly, Lance flinched with intensity.

   “Then kill me! You want to do that, don’t you!? Just do it and stop all of this!” the latino felt like a coward for asking for dead instead of continue fighting, but his heart full of regrets was too heavy and he was hurting all over, besides, _what else could Keith want from him?_

   “I don’t want to _kill_ you!” the Galra snarled, like the simple suggestion was an insult, his expression softened the moment he realized his outburst made the human cower in fear “I _love_ you too much to do that.”

   The revelation felt like a punch to Lance stomach, the _too_ tender kiss that came after making it worse, his mind going into overdrive while trying to comprehend the surreality of all of that. Keith had to be lying, making fun of him surely, because you didn’t do things like put endless suffering and guilt over the persons you love.

    The Galra sighed again once they parted and the flushed and hysteric face of the other boy face greeted him, Lance was just a step away into entering a panic attack, and to prevent much pressure to fall over his claimed mate, Keith caressed him lightly, making soothing motions that just sended him more over the edge.

    Lance didn’t want that comfort, the loving touches like fire on his skin, he fought against them; punched, kicked and struggled in between curses and pleas, until he was just too tired to do anything else apart of sobbing against a chest he didn’t find comforting anymore. Gradually his tired mind just shut down, drifting him towards the sweet unconsciousness in which he could remain being chased by his new ghosts.

 

    Keith gave a tired smile to the unconscious body, the human always looked so peaceful on his sleep, and after all the drama, that sight alone got a lot of tension off of him, but he remained a little shaken. Because even when he always kept in mind that his actions were going to hurt his _‘teammates’,_ he never minded that consequence; falling in love wasn’t something Keith expected, sure, but after thinking about it for a few moments he realized that if everything resulted according to the expectations, things weren’t really going to change at all. His progenitor would get back the power he rightfully owned, and Keith will make sure to help his family empire to grow, Lance just being an addition to his destiny. The prince committed what was needed, already intending to claim the human as his own.

    Not really considering how upset his boyfriend seemed to be; but time could change that.

   The prince ignored the betrayed gaze and sad disappointed eyes of the other two paladins, picking Lance up in bridal style “Let’s head back! We got all we need from here.” and with the command said, he absconded.

 

  _They had an eternity ahead of the them, afterall._

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible! And I will blame the lack of Evil! Galra! Keith fanfics for it.  
> I hope you still enjoyed it, though, and feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
